<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Огоньку не найдётся? by Azaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934747">Огоньку не найдётся?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru'>Azaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ян прикусил язык, потому что дверь ему открыла не Валентина Аркадьевна, а совершенно незнакомый парень. Белое облако растрёпанных волос, заспанное лицо, удивлённый взгляд тёмно-голубых глаз…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Огоньку не найдётся?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Был выходной. Суббота. Ян проснулся в ужасном настроении, а, обнаружив, что в квартире нет света, и вовсе зарычал. Батарейка от мобильника сдохла, и будильник, который был заведён на телефоне, не сработал.</p><p>— Замечательно… — пробормотал он, тупо смотря на свою беговую дорожку, которая сейчас была бесполезна. Яну пришлось одеться и отправиться на старую добрую прогулку в ближайший парк. Было еще раннее утро, народу на улице было мало, тем более в выходной. Единственное — коммунальные службы отчего-то работали на износ в такую рань, кое-где убирая поваленные деревья…</p><p>Когда он вернулся, то понял, что лифт тоже не работает. Обычно он только поднимался наверх, предпочитая спускаться пешочком. Сегодня он как-то об этом не задумался, пока порхал вниз по лестнице… возможно, вспомни он об этом раньше, то так рьяно не рвался бы на улицу. Теперь же ему предстояло выполнить дополнительную нагрузку на сердце и подняться на свой двенадцатый этаж самостоятельно. Когда он начал свое великое «восхождение», то столкнулся в дверях с консьержкой их элитной многоэтажки.</p><p>— Анна Павловна, когда свет-то дадут? — обратился он к женщине лет пятидесяти.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Ян Константинович, — он хоть и был младше её, но она всё равно предпочитала официальный тон в общении с ним. Ян не знал, может, дело в его внешности? Он был наполовину японцем, и вид у него порой был очень суровым, да и характер, чего уж там, не подарок.</p><p>Месяца четыре назад Ян и его начальник, он же по совместительству и его лучший друг Стёпка, а для других Степан Борисович, летали в Японию по делам. Тамошние люди, узнавая о корнях Яна, продолжали выпытывать у него почему же он такой-эдакий не знает японского языка, в общем, в какой-то момент его окончательно допекли, и он не выдержав взял да ответил. Следующие несколько дней японцы уже допекали расспросами Степана Борисовича на тему: Ху из «нахуй»?! Ян тогда получил выговор от начальника и увесистый щелбан от друга, даже несмотря на его дикий ржач…</p><p>— Вы что, не в курсе? — удивилась Анна Павловна, поправляя свою кичку на голове. — Электричества нет почти во всем городе…</p><p>— Во всем городе? — присвистнул Ян. — Я что, пропустил конец света?!</p><p>— Вчера бушевал штормовой ветер! Как вы могли не услышать его?! — консьержка подозрительно сощурилась. Ветер? Хм… Он и третью мировую войну вчера не услышал бы, начнись та неожиданно, да хоть межгалактическую с вторжением инопланетян! Ян не помнил, как домой-то вернулся вчера, так был пьян… — Не знаю, что ветер им там пообрывал, но света нет уже с ночи…</p><p>Он поднялся к себе в квартиру, скинул с себя одежду и пошел в душ, хорошо, что в коридоре было большое панорамное окно, свет от него падал в ванную комнату, и Ян спокойно смог помыться. Вытирая волосы полотенцем — фен так же был пока не доступен для пользования — он пошел на кухню, чтобы перекусить. Из продуктов в холодильнике оказались только молоко и яйца, он не заглядывал в супермаркет на этой неделе, деньки выдались напряженными, и было не до покупок.</p><p>Эту неделю он возился со своими корейскими партнёрами, целыми днями они спорили в конференц-зале из-за контракта до срыва голоса и пены у рта, а по вечерам Ян выступал в роли их учителя и гида. Вместо привычной для них корейской рисовой водки «соджу» слабого градуса, он поил их нашей — убойной, русской сорокаградусной!</p><p>Но где-то он явно просчитался… это не шутки, у корейцев оказался какой-то отдельный желудок для бухла! В итоге единственным человеком, ползающим на четвереньках по полу, был сам Ян, а весёлые корейцы как ни в чём не бывало продолжали орать песни в караоке и плясать. В общем, если смотреть на ситуацию с этого угла, то неделя, несмотря на напряженность и занятость, была-таки весёленькой…</p><p>Ян, не долго думая, смешал два нехитрых ингредиента, что нашёл в холодильнике — разбил яйца в миску, налил туда молока, добавил соли и взбил всё это вилкой. Подошел к плите, включил газ и с запозданием понял, что электроподжиг не срабатывает…</p><p>— Блядство! — завопил он на всю кухню, квартиру, да что там — на всю планету заорал, так он был зол. — Ладно, чего я завёлся-то…</p><p>Он попытался успокоиться, у него и так были проблемы с контролем. Он даже в своё время к врачу обратился, Стёпка заставил, видимо друга заебали его истерики в один момент. Мозгоправ посоветовал ему направить всю свою негативную энергию на спорт и секс. Только вот спорт ему совсем не помогал, а секс… секса у него вообще давно не было. С тех самых пор, как он расстался со своим последним любовником. Тот оказался слишком себялюбивым созданием и, не выдержав взрывного характера Яна, захотел уйти.</p><p>Ян не имел привычки кого-либо удерживать возле себя насильно, поэтому сразу дал тому отворот-поворот. Тем более, к тому времени, когда любовник это предложил, он сам уже устал от него, тот только и делал, что тянул из него деньги, при том, что все его достоинства начинались и заканчивались на одном и том же пункте. Упругой заднице. А Ян устал от «просто задниц», ему тоже хотелось чего-то большего, но он этого не встречал… Поэтому последние месяцы вёл вполне монашескую жизнь.</p><p>Ян снова посмотрел на плиту… Он хотел есть! Света нет, спичек и зажигалки тоже — такое в его доме давно не водилось, с тех самых пор, как он бросил курить. Сходить в магазин? Это тоже отпадает, весь город обесточен, а значит, нет места, в котором сейчас примут его кредитки к оплате, а наличкой он не пользовался. Никогда.</p><p>Тут он вспомнил про свою соседку Валентину Аркадьевну или, как она просила всех себя называть, тётю Валю. Женщина, хоть и бывала наездами у себя дома, но, может ему повезет, и она поделится с ним «огоньком»? Недолго думая он вышел на лестничную площадку и постучал в ее дверь, обрадовавшись, когда за той послышались шаги.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он, когда дверь открылась, — тёть Валь, а у вас есть спички или зажи…</p><p>Ян прикусил язык, потому что дверь ему открыла не Валентина Аркадьевна, а совершенно незнакомый парень. Белое облако растрёпанных волос, заспанное лицо, удивлённый взгляд тёмно-голубых глаз…</p><p>«Высокий, — Ян продолжил исследовать этот неопознанный объект, — но не выше меня самого. Стройный, красивое тело, да и вообще парень ходячий секс… В общем, <i>этот блондин</i>, нет не так, — поправил он сам себя, — <i>этот умопомрачительный блондин</i>, на которого встанет даже у мертвого, настоящий красавчик…»</p><p>Ян понятия не имел, почему так бурно среагировал на этого паренька, это впервые, когда человек удосуживается такого его повышенного внимания вне зависимости от пола и расовой принадлежности… Он перевёл взгляд на белый махровый халат, в котором тот вышел к нему, такие халаты обычно бывают в гостиницах, и это навело Яна на мысль о том, что тётя Валя, любящая отдыхать в Египте, любила и сувениры привозить…</p><p>Рассуждая о халате, Ян сам себя пытался отвлечь непосредственно от парня, но, кажется, это было бесполезно, потому что его взгляд перекочевал на ключицы паренька, и он окончательно залип… Чёрт! Что в этом блондине такого особенного, раз он хочет его с первого взгляда, как увидел?! А Ян захотел так сильно, что не заметил, как начал злиться…</p><p>— Где Валентина Аркадьевна? — резко спросил Ян и сложил руки на груди. Для вида он даже заглянул парню за спину, пытаясь обнаружить соседку.</p><p>— Ее нет, — растерянно ответил парень и сглотнул. Его хриплый голос не вязался с его внешностью, да и с поведением тоже. Чего это он так разволновался-то? — Она уехала в Париж.</p><p>— Тот, что во Франции? — приподнял он бровь, задавая совершенно абсурдный вопрос требовательным тоном, а в голове сразу же всплыл образ пожилой соседки, сидящей верхом на огромной лягушке, он встряхнул головой, просто иногда его мысли — это сплошная «наркомания» … Хотя на работе тот же Стёпка называл эту его особенность «креативностью».</p><p>— Ну да, — удивился паренёк. — Париж, он и есть Париж.</p><p>— Ладно, проехали… — пробормотал он и снова напустил на себя японской строгости. — А ты кто такой?</p><p>— Племянник… — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, ответил паренёк, и в этот момент его голос почему-то показался Яну знакомым. Но откуда? Он видел его впервые в жизни, он бы не смог забыть их встречу, если бы таковая была.</p><p>— Имя? — откровенно наглея, Ян продолжал свой допрос, ему хотелось выудить как можно больше информации о парне. Сейчас он сам себе напоминал серого волка, который пришёл к бабушке, а, обнаружив на пороге Красную Шапочку, слетел с катушек…</p><p>— Ксавье… — назвал парень своё имя. — Меня зовут Ксавье Лерой.</p><p>«Ксавье Лерой?! — завопил внутри себя Ян. — Откуда ты вообще взялся на мою голову, иностранец херов…»</p><p>— Возраст? — сдавленно как-то выдавил из себя Ян.</p><p>— Девятнадцать… — отчего-то смущенно ответил Ксавье и провел рукой по своим волосам, Ян завороженно наблюдал за ним. Следующий вопрос, который он хотел ему задать вот так вот в лоб, касался его сексуальной ориентации, и он бы его задал, если бы только парень не пришёл в себя. Хотя, может, он просто окончательно проснулся… — Но почему вы продолжаете задавать мне все эти вопросы?</p><p>— Потому что ты отвечаешь… — ухмыльнулся Ян и получил великолепную реакцию в виде длинных порхающих ресниц.</p><p>Итак, он выяснил, что блондина зовут Ксавье Лерой, он иностранец — отсюда и этот его-еле заметный акцент, он племянник его соседки, которая сейчас гостит во Франции, а когда не гостит, то ворует халаты из отелей в Египте, а ещё парню девятнадцать лет…</p><p>«Вроде я ничего не упустил? — рассуждал Ян. — Ах, да и ещё у меня на него стоит… и, пожалуй, это не совсем правильно, учитывая, что мальчишка младше меня на тринадцать лет…»</p><p>Ян, собрав волю в кулак, все-таки решил вернуться к основной теме своего визита, хотя еда его больше и не интересовала…</p><p>— В общем, — он откашлялся в кулак, прежде чем спросить, — огоньку не найдется? Подойдут как спички, так и зажигалка…</p><p>— У меня такого нет, — расстроился блондин и даже голову слегка опустил.</p><p>— Ясно, спасибо, — Ян хотел поскорее убраться от его двери, потому что в голову стали лезть совсем развратные мыслишки. Он так и видел, как берет этого парнишку, трахая сзади… Когда он стал таким извращенцем, Ян понятия не имел, кажется, на нем сказывалось его долгое воздержание, у него давно не было секса, вот и поехала крыша… Так он себя успокаивал, по крайней мере.</p><p>— Я вспомнил, — радостно сообщил паренёк, когда Ян уже заходил к себе домой, от эмоций акцент Ксавье стал более заметен, — у меня же есть газовая горелка!</p><p>— Сойдет, — пробурчал Ян.</p><p>— Я занесу ее вам домой сразу, как найду, — быстро сообщил Ксавье и исчез за дверью. Ну замечательно…</p><p>Ксавье уложился ровно в десять минут, как и было обещано, он притащил с собой газовую горелку и, хотя его никто и не приглашал внутрь, когда Ян открыл ему дверь, тот без лишних слов протиснулся к нему в квартиру. Когда он проходил мимо, Ян лишь беспомощно втянул в себя воздух, а, как итог, почувствовал запах Ксавье, это была свежесть с примесью какой-то пряности, напрочь сводящей с ума…</p><p>К этому моменту парнишка успел переодеться и сменить свой белый халат на свободные джинсы и светлую тунику, умудряясь даже в этом выглядеть соблазнительно. Гость скинул кеды и босиком отправился на кухню.</p><p>— Кухня ведь здесь? — спросил он уверенно. — Наверное, все квартиры в этом доме похожи…</p><p>— Да, — крикнул Ян, закрывая входную дверь, и последовал за ним.</p><p>— И как я мог про нее забыть? — парень вывалил на кухонный стол всю свою поклажу.</p><p>— Ты ещё что-то принёс? — удивился Ян рассматривая заваленный стол.</p><p>— Ну… — Ксавье застенчиво потёр кончик своего носа и как-то странно на него посмотрел, — я принёс еды… Можно, я останусь и поем с вами? Свет отключили… мне скучно… и…</p><p>Он вдруг замолчал, спрятал свои руки за спину и стал ждать «приговора», покачиваясь на месте. Ян пытался сдержать свою улыбку, но не смог… кажется, парень с ним играл. Он это чувствовал. Только вот те ли это были игры, что любил сам Ян?! Ему стало любопытно…</p><p>— Оставайся, — сказал он беря горелку со стола, — она с пьезой?</p><p>— Что? — растерялся на секунду парень. — Ах, да… с пьезой. Эта горелка для моего похода…</p><p>— Похода? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Ян, подходя к своей плите и поворачивая ручку. Когда в конфорку стал поступать газ, он просто воспользовался пьезой от газовой горелки Ксавье чтобы зажечь свою плиту.</p><p>— Да, я собираюсь в поход, — принялся рассказывать Ксавье, — в этот понедельник мы отталкиваемся, а вернёмся только через неделю. Это интернациональная группа, и я, наверное, единственный из иностранцев, кто так хорошо говорит по-русски, ведь мама у меня русская…</p><p>Ксавье продолжал болтать, пока Ян готовил, гость выдавал про себя всё больше и больше подробностей. Парень не понимал, что, несмотря на то что хозяин квартиры развёл бурную деятельность на кухне за эти пятнадцать минут и совершенно не смотрел в его сторону, он всё же внимательно ловит каждое его слово, подмечая для себя важную информацию. Между тем, акцент блондина становился таким сильным, когда тот пытался не волноваться…</p><p>Когда они совместными усилиями накрыли на стол, и его гость уселся на стул, Ян, проходя мимо, погладил того по волосам. Потрепал словно щеночка. Ксавье просиял, как новогодняя ёлка, в ответ на это простое действие… Интересно.</p><p>— Приятного аппетита, — пожелал ему Ян и взялся за еду.</p><p>— Да, и вам тоже, — Ксавье отчего-то покраснел, да и вообще как-то вяло ковырял вилкой в своей тарелке. Ян не обращал на это внимание и продолжал есть, но, когда парень, закусывая губу, стал поглядывать на него из-под своей белой копны волос с непонятным выражением лица, Ян всё-таки отложил свою вилку в сторону и, положив руки на стол, вздохнул.</p><p>— Ксавье, ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?</p><p>— Нет, — выпалил он, — то есть да, Ян Константинович…</p><p>— Мы что, знакомы?! — удивился Ян, он прекрасно знал, что своего имени не называл парню. Об этом даже разговора не заходило.</p><p>— А вы совсем меня не помните? — гость покраснел ещё больше.</p><p>— Нет, — уверенно ответил Ян, — так что тебе придётся всколыхнуть мои воспоминания.</p><p>— Вы читали лекции в университете месяца три назад… — промямлил блондин и опять умолк. Ян понял, о чём он говорит, да, действительно, он читал пару лекций на тему рекламы и бизнеса. Стёпка тогда ещё стукнул по столу кулаком и приказал взять на себя эту нудную обязанность лучшему другу, раз другие не хотели представлять их фирму, хотя Ян подозревал, что тот просто мстил ему за случай в Японии. Ведь знал же, зараза, как Ян ненавидит публичные выступления…</p><p>— То есть ты студент? — уточнил он. — Вас там сотни были, как бы я тебя запомнил-то…</p><p>— Я не студент, — покачал Ксавье головой, — просто у меня есть допуск к любым лекциям и занятиям. Я могу их посещать, когда захочу.</p><p>— И почему я тогда должен тебя помнить? — слегка раздражаясь, спросил Ян тарабаня пальцами по столу. — Я там не работаю, а ты не учишься…</p><p>— Это я признался Вам на парковке! — неожиданно выкрикнул парень и, окончательно покраснев, зажмурился.</p><p>Вот теперь Ян вспомнил его… и тот случай. В тот день он расстался со своим любовником, отпахал две лекции в университете, а ещё страдал от простуды… В общем, тем вечером он был не в самом лучшем расположении духа и собирался уже ехать домой, чтобы завалиться спать, как ему на парковке перегородил путь какой-то парень. Если честно, то он запомнил только красную бейсболку и прерывающийся голос от волнения. Этот парень нес какую-то ерунду о любви, и Ян, просто отмахнувшись от него, сел в свою машину и уехал домой.</p><p>— Значит, это был ты? — голос Яна стал хриплым. — Почему же так быстро сдался?</p><p>— Вы сказали: «Проваливай»… — всё ещё не открывая своих глаз, прошептал парнишка. От этой картины у Яна защемило сердце, этот ребёнок был таким трогательным и желанным…</p><p>Он вдруг вспомнил, как впервые сам признался в своей нестандартной симпатии, ему было четырнадцать лет, и после этого признания его избили. Их была толпа, а он один. Глупо было говорить однокласснику о своих чувствах, он понял это только, когда стал харкать кровью на землю. Но от серьёзных увечий его спас старшеклассник, который вышел по счастливой случайности покурить на улицу. Он был высокий и здоровенный, словно медведь, и раскидал его одноклассников, как котят, в разные стороны меньше, чем за минуту. Ян покачал головой, у судьбы слишком запутанные тропы, ведь того старшеклассника звали Стёпка Романов, и в те времена он был грозой школы и всего района…</p><p>— Но сейчас ты сидишь у меня дома, за моим столом и можешь сказать то, что не смог тогда на парковке, — улыбнулся Ян, а Ксавье открыл глаза.</p><p>— Вы не выгоняете меня? — удивился блондин.</p><p>— Зачем мне это? — Ян словно зеркальное отражение повторил жест паренька и вопросительно наклонил голову.</p><p>— Я люблю Вас, — заявил Ксавье весьма нахальным тоном, но сильный акцент выдал волнение парня, — и хочу с Вами встречаться!</p><p>— Это всё?</p><p>— Нет, — он отрицательно покачал головой и отвёл свой взгляд, — Ваша соседка мне не тётя и вообще не родня. Мне пришлось заплатить ей кучу денег и отправить в тур по Франции, чтобы она сдала свою квартиру. Моя семья богата, я могу даже купить Вам квартиру попросторнее. Я не хвастаюсь, просто хочу, чтобы Вы знали, что мне не нужны ваши деньги…</p><p>— Ну, а теперь всё? — еле сдерживая свой смех, спросил Ян.</p><p>— Да, — его копна уверенно дёрнулась вперёд, и, взяв вилку в руку, парень принялся жадно поглощать еду. Ян больше не мог терпеть и прыснул, он хохотал в голос, а Ксавье сосредоточенно смотрел на еду и набивал свои щёки.</p><p>Господи, этот паренёк даже не подозревает, как он хорош в этих играх… Хотя, может, это потому, что он не играл, а действовал искренне и по зову сердца?</p><p>Вдруг дали электричество, о чём оповестил заработавший холодильник и другие приборы. Ян поднялся и включил свет на кухне, а ещё вспомнил, что, несмотря на то, что сегодня был выходной, он кое-что забыл сделать…</p><p>— Как доешь, будь хорошим мальчиком и вымой посуду, — строгим голосом приказал он Ксавье, но не удержался и снова погладил паренька по волосам, а когда тот поднял свою моську и посмотрел на него своими глазами цвета вечернего неба, Ян нежно взял его за подбородок и легко чмокнул в губы. — Мне нужно зарядить телефон и позвонить… такой «мажор», как ты, ведь справится с посудой?!</p><p>Ксавье серьёзно кивнул, а Ян, засмеявшись, вышел с кухни, отыскал зарядку для телефона, затем и сам телефон, потом зашёл в спальню и, порывшись в ящиках, нашёл нужный тюбик и сунул тот в карман своих домашних штанов.</p><p>Когда он вернулся назад, Ксавье как раз включал воду и собирался мыть посуду. Ян сел за стол, подсоединил мобильник к зарядке и ткнул в розетку над столом. После чего включил телефон и стал с опаской просматривать пропущенные звонки и сообщения. Десять пропущенных от Стёпки…</p><p>«Что-то мне расхотелось ему звонить…» — подумал он и отложил телефон. Ян принялся наблюдать за спиной Ксавье, тот очень старательно мыл посуду в раковине, медленно намыливал губкой каждую отдельную тарелку, затем смывал. Действие повторялось снова и снова со следующей посудиной. Вообще-то, если бы парень хорошенько осмотрелся, то заметил бы посудомойку на его большой кухне, Ян не издевался над ребёнком, просто ему нужна была небольшая передышка после его слов. Но он не хотел, чтобы Ксавье уходил, поэтому и придумал ему занятие…</p><p>
  <i>Я люблю Вас…</i>
</p><p>Он и раньше слышал признания в свою сторону, но ещё ни разу ему не хотелось так отчаянно поверить в эти три слова. Кажется, мальчишке удалось дотронуться до его сердца, раз, смотря на него, у Яна возникает не только сильное сексуальное желание, но и ещё и уютное тепло где-то в неведомом месте под названием «душа»…</p><p>Его телефон, лежащий на столе, завибрировал, звонил его начальник-друг в одном лице, а также бывшая гроза района, а ныне его головная боль — Стёпка Романов. Со вздохом он отсоединил зарядку и взял телефон.</p><p>— Алло, — очень осторожно ответил он.</p><p>— Ян Константинович? — он знал этот тон, его друг Стёпка был очень зол и, кажется, он уже догадывался, почему…</p><p>— Я вас слушаю, Степан Борисович, — нежно проворковал Ян в трубку, наблюдая за тем, как Ксавье на цыпочках пытается дотянуться до тарелок, стоящих на самой высокой полке. Дурачок не знал, что они там просто для красоты…</p><p>— Ты там накурился что ли?! Какого хуя ты не проводил корейцев в аэропорт?!</p><p>— Ну их нафиг, моя печень не желает видеть их больше… — притворно захныкал он в трубку, но в друге не было и капли жалости.</p><p>— Нехуй было пить с ними! — заорал Стёпка в трубку что есть мочи, а Ян подумал, что другу и самому пора к врачу или в отпуск. — Вообще завязывай со всеми бухать! Заебал!</p><p>— Как скажете Степан Борисович, — покорно согласился он и, поднявшись со своего места, подошёл вплотную к Ксавье. Пристроившись сзади, он обнял блондина одной рукой, тот лишь охнул от неожиданности и замер. Свободная рука Яна поползла вниз, он расстегнул заклёпку его джинсов, медленно потянул замок ширинки вниз и, добравшись наконец-то до своей цели, смог беспрепятственно поглаживать пах парня сквозь красные боксёры, отчего Ксавье шумно вдохнул воздух, а уже через пару секунд застонал. Паренёк откинул свою голову назад, положив на плечо Яна и, расслабляясь, прикрыл глаза. Его тихие стоны возбуждали…</p><p>— Эй, ты там трахаешь кого-то, что ли?! — вдруг предположил Стёпка. — Что это за странные звуки в трубке?</p><p>— Ещё нет… — посмеиваясь, ответил Ян и добавил: — Но собираюсь…</p><p>— Вообще-то я пошутил, педик чёртов, — раздражённо произнес его друг. Стёпка вообще ошибочно считал, что слово «педик» для Яна — это оскорбление. Наивная душа. — Ладно, отдыхай, я отправлю в аэропорт ещё кого-нибудь. Всё равно из-за проблем с электричеством там сейчас полный бардак, половину рейсов отложили. Завтра чтобы отзвонился мне, понял?</p><p>После этих слов друг отключился, а Ян, откинув телефон куда подальше, принялся целовать шею Ксавье, слегка прикусывая кожу и пробуя ту на вкус. В нос ему ударил всё тот же дразнящий аромат свежести и пряностей. Ян почувствовал через ткань под своей ладонью начинающуюся эрекцию парня и убрал свою руку с его паха, с губ Ксавье тут же слетел разочарованный стон. Взгляд блондина был затуманен, когда он открыл свои глаза и посмотрел на Яна.</p><p>— На тебе слишком много одежды, — прошептал Ян ему на ухо и лизнул мочку, с губ парня слетел смешок, вызванный щекоткой, после этого он покорно поднял руки к потолку, чтобы с него смогли стянуть тунику. Та незамедлительно полетела на пол, а Ян принялся целовать белоснежную спину, пуская в ход язык. Ксавье упёрся руками в край столешницы и задрожал выгибаясь в спине.</p><p>Ян осыпая его поцелуями целенаправленно двинулся вниз по позвоночнику, лаская бока руками, а, опустившись на корточки, озорно шлёпнул парня по заднице ладонью наотмашь, не сильно, но, пока Ксавье удивлённо охал, он рывком стянул с него джинсы вместе с боксёрами. Он физически ощутил смущение этого девятнадцатилетнего паренька, даже его идеальные ягодицы напряглись под взглядом Яна.</p><p>— А ну расслабься! — он снова шлёпнул паренька, но шутливо, просто разряжая атмосферу. Ему даже спрашивать не нужно было об опыте Ксавье, он и так понял, что у парня никого не было. Мужчины, по крайней мере, уж точно в его жизни не было до этого. Ян станет первым…</p><p>Если честно, у Яна никогда ещё не было девственника, вообще таких молоденьких и зелёных он всегда избегал, да и сегодня не был уверен, стоит ли… Но его желание и любопытство в итоге победили, и вот он уже поглаживает ягодицы этого блондина, целуя, выводит своим языком причудливые фигурки то на одной половинке ягодицы, то на второй… чувствуя выступающие мурашки на коже парня под своими губами…</p><p>Снова поднимаясь на ноги, Ян достал пузырёк со смазкой из кармана своих штанов, открыл крышку и зачерпнув побольше, направил свою руку ко входу парня. Слегка раздвинув ему ноги и ягодицы, Ян смазал дырочку и стал медленно вводить свой палец. Ксавье пискнул, не от боли, а, скорее всего, от неловкости.</p><p>— Не бойся, — Ян поцеловал его плечо и стал более активно массировать своим пальцем его вход и дырочку вокруг. Постепенно Ксавье расслабился и даже стал слегка елозить из стороны в сторону, а когда Ян добавил к одному и второй свой палец, паренёк потянулся рукой к своему члену. Ян перехватил его руку и заломил за спину, он не хотел, чтобы тот кончил, пока он его готовит. — Я не разрешал ласкать себя!</p><p>— Я… — Ксавье не договорил и застонал, насаживаясь своей задницей небольшими рывками на его пальцы. — Пожалуйста…</p><p>Ян понимал, что ещё рано, в первый раз вообще можно было обойтись и этим, дав парню подрочить, или самому сделать это, позволив просто излиться в ладонь им обоим. Так было бы лучше для Ксавье, но, чувствуя свою собственную эрекцию в штанах, Ян был слишком жаден и не мог ждать следующего раза. Кажется, он больше не мог ждать и минуты, так его распирало от возбуждения…</p><p>Ян раздвинул парню ноги ещё шире, освободил себя от штанов и белья, и направил свой возбуждённый член к его входу. Потыкавшись головкой об его дырочку пару раз, он резко вошёл первым толчком наполовину, а затем до конца. Ксавье вскрикнул, это явно было не то, чего он ожидал, поэтому он ошарашенно замер. Ян тоже не шевелился, давая привыкнуть парню к этим новым для него ощущениям, стараясь не причинять ещё больше той боли, что он уже испытывал сейчас.</p><p>Он освободил ранее заломленную руку паренька, и тот тут же схватился ею за столешницу, часто дыша. Ян дотянулся до его стояка и принялся ласкать своей ладонью, Ксавье прерывисто задышал, и его ягодицы стали расслабляться. Когда он снова застонал, Ян медленно стал двигаться внутри него, действуя нежно и осторожно, потихоньку наращивая темп. Но его сдержанности не хватило надолго, крики блондина становились всё громче, и Ян, схватив второй рукой его за шею, теснее прижал разгорячённое тело к себе, после чего, всё ещё лаская эрекцию парня, принялся трахать того с новой силой.</p><p>Всего два часа назад он встретил этого парня, представляя в своих смелых мечтах, как берёт его сзади. Что ж, его мечта сбывалась прямо здесь и сейчас, он продолжал долбить Ксавье, хрипло дыша, обливаясь потом и чувствуя, как обливается потом его новый любовник.</p><p>— Сейчас я… — с этим криком Ксавье кончил, изливаясь ему в ладонь, мышцы парня стали сокращаться вокруг его члена, и Ян взвыл от удовольствия, понимая, что и сам близок к кульминации. Напоследок он ещё ускорил свой темп, трахая упругую попку блондина, понимая, что никогда не сможет забыть этот их первый раз.</p><p>— Ксавье… чёрт… — выкрикнув его имя, тело Яна содрогнулось, и он тоже кончил, изливаясь спермой внутрь парня. Он медленно стал выводить из него свой член, но Ксавье все равно зашипел от боли, когда он полностью вышел. Ноги парня обессиленно подкосились, и Ян, подхватив его на руки, понёс в спальню.</p><p>— Наверное, мне надо в душ, — робко пролепетал Ксавье, — у меня по бёдрам течёт…</p><p>— Потом, — Ян аккуратно положил своего любовника на кровать и лёг сверху, тот был красным от смущения и отворачивал своё лицо. Ян накрыл его губы поцелуем, нежным и успокаивающим. — Тебе не нужно стесняться, глупыш… и, кстати, я хотел спросить, у тебя палатка двухместная? Хотя мне плевать, я в любом случае иду с тобой в этот чёртов поход.</p><p>Он даже представил, как ему заедет по челюсти Стёпка, когда он завтра сообщит ему вести о своём внезапном отпуске… Представил и тут же решил, что просто позвонит, а ещё лучше передаст всё секретарю.</p><p>— Правда? — просиял Ксавье и потянулся к его губам в неумелом поцелуе, Ян, улыбаясь, ответил своему любовнику, показывая наглядно, как нужно это делать.</p><p>Спустя какое-то время, гладя волосы Ксавье, пока тот засыпал у него на плече, Ян думал о том, что никогда не предполагал, что с ним произойдет такое в тридцать два года, если честно, то он вообще потерял надежду на это… но, тем не менее, это произошло. Впервые в жизни он, если и не влюбился, то очень захотел этого. Влюбиться, увлечься, забыться в ком-то, кто сильнее влюблён в него самого. Немного эгоистично, но таким уж он был человеком, видя возможность крепко хватался за неё и не отпускал. Хотя пожалуй идти в поход было перебором даже для него. Хмыкнув своим мыслям, Ян нежно чмокнул в лоб спящего блондина и, крепче обнимая того под одеялом, сам стал постепенно проваливаться в сон…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>